


Not Like the Other's

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Break Up, Depression, M/M, Sexual Content, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Tom watches as Bill falls into a deep depression. He will do anything to get his twin out of the state he is in now. When old feelings come back up, it's up to Tom to take care of his twin, and glue the broken pieces back together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this story because of two songs by The Rasmus called Not Like The Other Girls and Falling. You should listen to both of those songs before you read this story, course you don't have to but here are the links to the songs if you want to listen. 
> 
> Not Like the Other Girls:  
> https://youtu.be/Xy8O_d0PZ9c   
>  and  
> Falling:  
> https://youtu.be/LcB0LNrMFW4

With a sigh, Tom peered into his twin's room. Flicking his lip ring, he opened the door wider, and stepped inside. The room was dark, even though the sun had been shining for several hours now. The scene was the same now for the past four days. Tom wasn't sure what to do to make Bill feel better. Break up's sucked no matter what, but Tom had never been through this type of depression, maybe that was because he never fully gave his heart to anyone. Bill was the complete opposite. When Bill fell in love, he gave everything to that person, his whole heart and sole, he poured into his relationships, and he worked to please the other person. This time was different. Tom warned him, he didn't like the guy, though he seemed nice, he wasn't the one for Bill.   
Bill had been with one other person before, a girl named Alicia, she was sweet, young and naive, it quickly didn't work out due to the star struck young woman. Now with his current break up, Tom was happy the man was gone from his twin's life, but not if it was going to hurt Bill this much. Bill hadn't said a word, hadn't eaten or drank anything, even showered.   
Tom crouched down on the side of the bed, face to face now with his twin. All he saw was empty eyes lined with dark circles, and a tear stained face.   
"Billy." Tom whispered, taking his twins wrist, and caressing along the veins that seemed to fade away due to dehydration. Bill didn't pay any attention to Tom's calling or touch, he just lay there, limp and broken.  
(FLASHBACK)  
Alex Claster smiled up at his date, he had been lusting after Bill Kaulitz for months, and finally Bill agreed to go out with him. Alex had everything planned out, they'd go to the fair that was in town, stuff their faces with disgusting greasy fair food, and eat lots of delicious funnel cake. Alex even won Bill a stuffed animal at one of the booths. They had taken pictures in the photo booth, and done all the cute romantic things a couple would usually do at the fair. Everything except the Ferris-wheel.   
With their fingers laced together, Bill asked: "Aren't you going to take me on the Ferris-wheel?"  
Alex smiled down at Bill, "That was my plan. It's the only ride in the park we haven't gone on."   
Bill smiled, clutching Alex's hand, and arm in excitement as they stepped into the line that wasn't very long due to the late hour. The park was starting to close, and the ride announcer announced that this would be the final ride. The young couple had just stepped into line just in the nick of time.   
Bill rest his head on Alex's shoulder, watching as the seats were being emptied out for the last ride of the night. Finally it was their turn, Alex stepped in first, and then held his hand out for Bill to take, guiding him in. They sat down, and snuggled up to each other. Bill tucked securely under his large muscular arm. The ride started slowly, stopping as they reached the top, Alex pulled away slightly. Bill, confused, looked up in questioning, when Alex gently touched Bill's cheek. Bill's eyes closed half way, and he leaned into the touch, loving the way Alex's large hands felt rough against his soft skin. Their faces getting closer and closer, but then Alex pulled away once again. Bill's brows crinkled, "Aren't you going to kiss me?" Bill questioned.  
"Not yet." Alex said.  
"Why not?" Bill asked, folding his arms across his chest.  
"Because I need to ask you a question first, and plus, we aren't all the way at the top yet." Just then, the ride started up again, pulling them closer and closer to the top, every car stopped at the top for several seconds, giving each rider the romantic city views with their partner.  
Bill gulped down the nervous lump in his throat, as Alex took hold of his hand, which disappeared in his large hand. "Bill... be my boyfriend?"   
Bill gasped, letting the breath he didn't know he was holding in, finally out. He didn't have to think about it, this date was amazing, and his stomach was filled with butterflies. The answer was easy, "Yes." Bill said. Alex broke out in a smile, making the butterflies in Bill's stomach flutter even more. "Are you gonna kiss me now?" Bill asked, scooting closer to his boyfriend. Alex cupped Bill's soft face, and guided their lips together. Now they were at the very top of the Ferris-wheel, paused in the air, they kissed. Their lips parting, and Alex's tongue flicked against Bill's. Bill moaned, and teased Alex's tongue with his own, his tongue stud driving Alex crazy.   
That night Alex dropped Bill of at his house, the same one he shared with his twin. Bursting through the doors, Bill couldn't wait to tell Tom every little detail of their date. And so, Bill did. Curled up next to his twin, telling him in details, about Alex, and how their date went, down to when and how he asked him to be official, and then their first kiss, and how good it felt.   
Bill's cheeks were bright red, and Tom found it adorable. "Your blushing Bibi." Bill hid his face, and swatted at his twin, causing Tom to laugh.  
(End of Flashback)  
"Bibi, tell me what I can do?"  
Bill sniffled, and turned away in bed, his back now facing Tom. With a sigh of defeat, Tom stood up, and left the room, but not without one last glance at his younger twin. His chest constricting in pain, he knew the pain was worse for Bill, but it didn't stop him from feeling it too. He knew what he had to do. It wouldn't be the first time, or the last, he was sure of. It was just what they did. He had to give Bill his heart back, before he lost him completely.  
Tom made his way downstairs, where he gathered the proper ingredients to make some extra fluffy chocolate chip pancakes, and coffee. It didn't take long, and he was hoping the smell of the cooking food would entice his twin out of his room, but no such luck.   
(FLASHBACK)  
It was around two in the morning when Tom's phone rang, making him jolt out of bed. There was only one person that could be calling him at this hour, and sure enough, his phone screen confirmed it was Bill who was calling.  
"Hallo." Tom greeted, but the other end remained quiet except for some sniffling. This caught Tom's attention and he perked up, "Bill... What's wrong? Where are you?"  
"I'm at the club." Bill said softly, his voice broken, and Tom could tell he was still crying.  
"I'm coming to get you."  
"Hurry."  
(END OF FLASHBACK)

Tom climbed the stairs as carefully as possible, balancing a tray full of freshly made chocolate chip pancakes and a cup of tea. Balancing the tray on one hand, Tom took a deep breath, and opened his twin's bedroom door. "Bill, I made you some breakfast, it's your favorite." Tom said in a soft voice. Tom watched as Bill squeezed his eyes shut, pretending to sleep, and Tom smiled at the childish act.   
"C'mon Bibi, you part your lips when you are sleeping, just like me, so I know your faking it." Defeated, Bill opened his red bloodshot eyes, looking up at his twin. Tom smiled down weakly at Bill. "I made you some breakfast." Tom said, holding out the tray of food. Bill sighed, but sat up. He fluffed the pillows up behind him, and fell back against them in a sitting position. Tom sat next to him, but facing opposite of each other so they were face to face.   
Tom took the fork and knife, and cut the first part of the pancakes, and held it up to his brothers lips. Bill just looked at him, lips pouting. "C'mon Bibi." Tom coaxed, gently, brushing the sticky breakfast cake against his twins lips. Tom opened his mouth, coaxing his twin to do the same, then slipped the fork past his lips and into his mouth. Bill moaned and chewed his food, before quickly swallowing it. Tom continued to feed him, smiling as he finished every last bite. When he was done, he watched Bill sit back on the bed, a hand on his -now- full belly.  
"Feel a little better?" Tom asked. Bill looked up at his twin, his eyes darkened, and he started to sink into the bed, all the memories returning, but Tom stopped him, grabbing his arm and pulling him forward. "Nope, you've spent enough time in bed the last few days. It's enough now. Go brush your teeth, and I will fix you a nice warm bubble bath."   
Bill looked up at his twin with big brown eyes, the rims of those eyes tearing up, making Tom frown. "Bill?"  
"Don't leave me." Bill's voice was broken, and it was in that moment that Tom saw how truly broken his twin was. It infuriated him to no end. Bill didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve any of it. He was a pure, honest and beautiful soul, who loved with his entire heart. Maybe that was his downfall, he wore his heart on his sleeve, and dived head first into everything, and gave it his all, even when it was bad, Bill tried to hold on to it. Now Tom was left to pick up the broken pieces and try to glue them all back together.   
Tom pulled his twin into his arms, and held him tightly in his hard firm arms. Bill let a gasp out, tears quickly falling onto Tom's shirt, but neither one paid any attention to them. All Tom cared about in that moment was fixing his brothers wounds.   
"Shh, it's okay Bill, I'm not gonna leave you. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Tom held him close, and placed a gentle kiss on his brothers full head of fluffy blond hair.   
The twins stayed entwined together for several minutes, until Bill stopped sniffling, and his breathing evened out. Tom let him stay in his arms a few minutes longer, just enjoying how his twin felt against him. When they were together like this, they felt more connected then they ever did, as if they truly were just one person.  
Bill finally pulled away from Tom, sniffling one last time, and looking into his brothers protective eyes. Tom smiled down at him, "Want me to go fix you a bath?" Bill nodded, and slumped back in the bed. Tom sighed, but got up and made his way into his brother's bathroom, and drew the water. He touched it to make sure it wasn't too hot and not too cold, but just the right temperature he knew Bill liked, and added his favorite lavender bubble bath. He lit some vanilla scented candles and went back into the room to get his brother. "C'mon Billy, it's ready."  
Tom looked up as Bill entered the bathroom with red puffy eyes, looking like a child who had just been scorned by his parent. Tom reached out to him, "Everything is going to be okay." Tom said, stroking a gentle hand over his twin's cheek. Bill's shoulders relaxed, and a slight smile graced his lips, but it was still far from the happy go lucky Bill that Tom was used to seeing.   
Without saying another word, Tom reached for the hem of Bill's shirt, and pulled it off his twin. Bill removed his pants, and let Tom guide him into the steaming bubble bath. Tom leaned down kissing the top of Bill's head, and without another sound, Tom stood and started to walk away. It was a whimper from Bill that made Tom look over his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed together.   
"Please, don't go, Tom. Don't leave me."  
Tom sighed, and turned around, and went right back to his brother who now had tears filling and spilling over his delicate eyes, and onto his cheeks. Tom kneeling down, and pulled Bill against his chest. His head resting in the middle of Tom chest.  
Tom cupped Bill's face in his hands, pulling his head away from him. His thumbs caressed his Bill's cheeks, wiping the tears away. Then slowly, he leaned down, gently pressing his lips against Bill's. It was a simple thing they had been doing since they were toddlers. One of them would be upset and crying, and the other would gently kiss the pain away. However, that all stopped when things got a little out of control, and a little un-brotherly.   
(FLASHBACK)  
Bill had been struggling with his self image. He felt too skinny, his diet had been lacking. Tom had noticed Bill's clothes fitting looser than normal, and pulled his twin aside to ask about it.  
"Whats going on? You haven't eaten much of anything lately, and it looks like you've lost weight."  
"I'm fine, Tom, don't worry about it." Bill sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Tom's brows furrowed together. "Forget about it? Bill, your my twin, I can't just forget. I know when something is wrong. I can feel it. When you can't sleep, neither can I, remember?"   
It was with those words that Bill broke down, tears draining his face. Tom was instantly by Bill's side, pulling him in for a hug. "I just feel so... ugly, like I'm not good enough or pretty enough for... never mind. I'm so fucking stupid." Bill berated himself. Tom flinched at his brothers harsh words. "Don't say that. You're not. Your beautiful, Bill, and you are more than good enough. Whoever this person is that is making you feel..."  
"He isn't making me feel like anything, I guess I just wish I was a different person so he would notice me." Bill sniffled, but was calming down in his brother's arms.  
"So, he isn't... um... he doesn't... return your feelings?"  
"I don't know."  
"Then just go up to him and talk to him, just ask him."  
"What if I can't?"  
"Bill you are totally attractive, your beautiful, talented, and so much more. You are a package deal all in itself, plus, who wouldn't want to be with the famous Bill Kaulitz? I bet if you just walked up to him right now and kissed him you'd make his knee's so weak, he'd fall over." Tom giggled, but something in Bill's eye made Tom stop.  
It was then that Bill shifted in his brother's lap, and had Tom silently questioning Bill's actions. "Bill... What?" But before Tom could further question, he found himself being kissed. He was too stunned to respond or do much of anything. However, the grip he had on his brothers hips tightened, and just as he started to kiss back Bill pulled away.   
The twins stared at each other, breathing intense and heavy. Suddenly Bill stood up, eyes once again filling with tears, as he took off towards the hotel room door. He didn't make it though, before he could, Tom had taken hold of his wrist, pulled him back around, and embraced him in a tight Kaulitz hug that took the breath from Bill's malnourished body.   
"The guy you were talking about was me?" It wasn't said as a question, more so a statement with a hint of question, because Tom couldn't believe it.  
"I'm so sorry Tom. You must think I'm so sick and disgusting." Bill choked on his words, sobbed into his brothers shoulder, he latched on, and refused to let go, terrified that if he did, he'd lose his twin forever. It was Tom's prying hands that forced his twin to look at him, and Tom's lips on his own that took the breath right from his lungs, his eyes wide and confused.   
When Tom pulled away a smile plastered to his face and a laugh leaving his lungs, his hands still cupping Bill's tear stained face. "We're so stupid!" Tom laughed again. "Bill, I've been wanting you since I hit puberty. You are so beautiful, it drove me crazy back then. We've done everything together. You are the only person who truly know's me inside and out." Tom's words literally left Bill breathless, unable to move, speak and even think straight.   
Bill reached for Tom, clinging to his twin for dear life. "You're not messing with me with this, are you?" Bill finally asked, making Tom laugh again. Tom leaned forward and captured his twins lips in his own once again. This time the kiss was simple and quick, as if wordlessly telling Bill that he too shared his feelings.  
When Tom pulled away this time, Bill launched himself into his brothers arms. Tom toppled over, but gladly returned the embrace.  
(END OF FLASHBACK)

The twins pressed their foreheads together. Tom gently stroking over his twin's cheek, when Bill whispered, "Tom..." Bill stopped, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, "He left me because I couldn't have sex with him. I couldn't do it." Bill's eyes welled with tears. He had been saving himself for the one. For Bill, "the one" was Tom, and to Tom, Bill's one was out there waiting for him. It was the one thing Tom refused to take from his brother. His virginity.   
(FLASHBACK)  
That night the twins spent the entire night locked in each other's embrace sharing kisses. Their fingers tracing down each other faces, chins, necks, arms, chest and bellies, taking in every curve, protruding bone and just their basic outline, remembering and embedding the feel of each other in their memories.  
"Tom?"  
"Yes?"  
"If I ask you something, will you just hear me out, and promise you'll at least think about it?"  
"What is it?" Tom said, suddenly sitting up, worry etched on his features.  
"You know I've been saving myself for the one." Bill paused, his face flushed completely red, his chin tucked down against his chest in embarrassment, which Tom found completely adorable. "I want you to be the one."  
Tom's body stiffened up, and he fell quiet. A million thoughts raced through his head. Bill looked up, and realized that his twin was thinking everything through. That was one thing that made them opposites. Bill could jump in head first, where Tom had to think about it, analyze the whole situation, and come up with the best outcome.   
"Billy, I don't think... that we ...should ...do ...this." Tom stumbled over his words.  
Bill gasped, feeling like he had been punched in the chest. He had been waiting and fighting with his inner demons, he wanted Tom, needed him, he didn't want anyone else, and wasn't attracted to anyone else.   
"You do think I'm disgusting, don't you?"  
"What? No! I would never think that. Bill just listen, hear me out. I love you! But... this is wrong..."  
"Tom!" Bill half gasped, half choked.  
"No, it's not wrong, well it is... fuck.. Bill, what I'm trying to say is were twins, were famous. How are we ever going to have a relationship? How is that going to look. Could imagine the headlines? BREAKING NEWS: TOM KAULITZ CAUGHT FUCKING HIS TWIN BROTHER BILL KAULITZ."  
"Tomi..."  
"Bill, I love you, I really do, but just think of the band, our friends, our family, the fans, not to mention the staff, and the fact that it's illegal, and we could go to jail if were caught."  
"But no one has to know, no one has to know."  
"Bill I can't, okay. I'm used, I've been with so many people. You deserve to have a chance at real love and a real relationship. Please, Bill, please understand. I love you so much and this is why I'm doing this. If we have sex, that would be crossing the line, so we are going to forget about this, and we are going to move on. You are going to meet someone and fall in love. You don't want to have your first sexual experience with me, your own twin."  
"But I do, Tom."  
"No, no you don't. Please Bill, promise me you will try. Promise me?"  
"I promise."

(END OF FLASHBACK)  
"I know I promised you back then, but I can't do it anymore. I need you Tom. I can't keep pretending in these relationships, and I can't pretend that I'm not jealous every time I see you with a girl, or when you disappear for the night with her. You have no idea how much I would give up for that girl to be me."   
Bill was now resting his arms on the ledge of the bathtub, looking up at his twin, who was sitting on the toilet seat.   
"You know what you're asking me?"  
"I love you, Tom, and you've already told me that you loved me, and not just as twins. I know what I'm asking, and I know what I need. Why are you so against this?"  
"Because I know once I have you, I can't stay away from you, and I'm going to get jealous when another guy looks at you. I'm going to be that guy, Bill, the one who is overprotective, and in your business, and if we get into this and suddenly you want to back out... it just won't and can't work that way. Your going to be stuck with me for ever."  
"I think I can handle that." Bill said, a smile fixing itself on his lips, "Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to come and get me, and take me to bed?"  
"Bill... I want you to be absolutely sure though. I'm being serious, once we cross that line there's no going back, you understand that?"  
This time Bill stood up in all his wet naked glory, stepped out of the bathtub, and over to his brother. Bill took hold of Tom, and pulled him to his feet. His arms dangling over Tom's shoulder's, "I love you, and I want this."  
Tom looked deep into Bill's eyes before finally nodding. Their foreheads once again connecting. Tom's arms found their way around Bill's waist, his fingers dancing over the wet skin of his lower back and hips. Bill shivered, "I'm cold Tomi." Tom brought his lips to Bill's, his tongue brushing against his twin's lips. Tom's fingers ran lightly up and down Bill's sides, creating goosebumps, and shivers all over Bill's body.   
Suddenly Bill was off the floor, and cradled in Tom's arms. With one arm wrapped around Tom's neck, and the other cupping his cheek, their kiss never breaking, Tom carried Bill to his bed, gently laying him down. Their bodies and lips parted, and for a moment they just stared at each other. Tom taking in Bill's long, too skinny of a body, and licked his lips. Tom pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, his eyes never leaving his twin's, and he reached down, unbuckling his belt, and unbutton the zipper of his jeans and pulled the zipper down. The movements seemed too slow, agonizingly slow, and Bill's breath hitched, as he watched his twin slowly undress. They had seen each other nude plenty of times, but this time was different, this time they were actually looking at one another in a sexual way.  
With Tom's eyes burning into Bill's flesh, he felt his cheeks heat up, and he started to squirm on the bed. "Tomi, please..." Bill whined, holding his arms out. Tom chuckled, but complied, and crawled onto the bed, hovering over his twin. Bill's hands gripped Tom's arms, pulling him down so their bodies were pressed together. The twins moaned, feeling each other's flesh against them.  
Tom brought their lips together once again, their tongues darting in and tasting each other. Tom's hands roamed all over Bill's body. Tom's hips pressed down and rutted against Bill's, and finally Bill let out a high pitched gasp. "Oh, Tom, feel's good!" Bill moaned, his toes curled, and his back was arching. Tom's lips traveled down to Bill's pierced nipple where he playfully nipped and tugged at the ring. Tom pulled away slightly when he felt hot sticky stuff between their bodies. Bill's face blushed as he realized he had come all over himself.  
Bill rolled over, hiding his face in embarrassment when Tom wouldn't stop staring. "Bill, what's wrong?" Tom asked, snaking his arms around his waist, and pulling him against him. Tom kissed his shoulder, and the back of his neck. All Bill could do was shake his head in response, this time, Tom was just as worried as he was curious. "Bill, it's okay. Don't be embarrassed.   
"I've, never, ya know, done... anything... I've never... fooled around... with anyone... before." Bill's face was beat red, and Tom just smiled sweetly down at his completely innocent twin. "I kinda figured."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You would've told me if you had, but all you ever told me about your ex's was the kissing, and how they wanted more, but you weren't ready.... Are you ready now?" Tom asked.  
Bill ducked his head, hiding his face in the crook of Tom's neck, and nodded, "I'm ready. I want you. I've always wanted you, only you."  
Once again, their lips connected, this time more heated then the last. Tom took his place back between Bill's legs. Bill was trembling, the tips of his fingers ice cold, and Tom took them one by one, kissing each finger. His tongue darted out, licking up Bill's hand, wrist, and arm, then his shoulder where he placed several kisses up to his neck then up to his ear. "Relax." Tom whispered, "I'm gonna take care of you." Which still did little to calm Bill's nerves, he just latched onto Tom, ready for whatever Tom had to give.   
Tom, although only dated women, he knew what to do with a guy. He had done so many times with the one night stands, he had practiced with them. With all that he had learned and experimented with, he was excited to perform what he knew, and show his twin a good time. He nudged Bill with his nose against his cheek, "Turn over for me, on your knee's." Bill did as he was asked, and turned over, tucking his knee's underneath him. He was blushing madly when he realized he was completely exposed to his twin.   
A shiver ghosted over his body when he felt Tom's hands brush over his back and tail bone, and down over his small round ass. Bill bit his lip, his body stiff and still, he didn't want to move, he wasn't sure what Tom was going to do, but the nerves of him entering him completely unprepared had him a nervous wreck.   
Although Bill was a complete virgin, he wasn't stupid. He knew how sex worked, he knew that he needed to be prepped and stretched before the act. What he didn't know was that Tom already knew.   
With a soft kiss to Bill's tailbone, he gasped when he felt Tom's tongue flick out and trail down to his entrance. Bill gasped, and withered when Tom's tongue swirled around his tight bundle of nerves, licking and tasting his lavender scented flesh.  
Bill's head swirled, and for a minute he forgot what was happening until he felt Tom's tongue prodding and pushing into him. His body stiffened up even more, and his head snapped up and behind him. "T Tom... please, no, it's dirty, Tomi." At this point Bill wasn't sure if he was begging or pleading, maybe even both. What Tom was doing felt good, but he was incredibly embarrassed, and didn't want Tom touching him like that down there for obvious reason.   
He felt Tom kiss him, but his face moved back. Bill's body fell limp on his side, and Tom was once again still one him, kissing his way from his thigh to his hips, and up his stomach to his chest to the curve of his shoulder and neck, and his chin, before settled down next to his twin. "You didn't like it?" Tom asked. Bill's face was still beat red, and that made Tom smile the biggest smile he could muster, and that made Bill hide his face against Tom's chest, shyly.   
Tom pressed his lips to the top of Bill's head, and held him close, "We don't have to do this if you're not ready."  
"I am, I'm just... nervous." Bill said, "You have a lot of experience with sex, and I honestly don't even know what the hell I'm doing, and I don't want it to be bad for you either. I just..."  
"Shh." Tom hushed, stroking Bill's fluffy bed hair, "It's okay to be nervous, but tonight is about you having the best first sexual expirience I can give you. I want you to feel good. I don't want you to feel gross or unsure if I'm doing something like eating you out." At those words Bill blushed hard again, his face heating up, and he once again hid his face in Tom's chest, whining, "Tooommm," which made Tom laugh. "Okay if you really hated that I don't have to do it again. I just thought you'd like it."  
"But that's gross, don't you think?"  
"I wouldn't have done it if I thought it was gross. What's important is that you are comfortable and you want it."  
When Tom didn't get an answer he asked, "Do you want to try again? If you don't want it just tell me, and I'll stop." Tom felt Bill nod against his head, and he forced Bill to look up at him and captured his lips in his. They smiled at each other, and in seconds Tom had Bill turning back over, knee's tucked -once again- underneath him. Tom positioned himself behind his twin, repeating his previous actions, kissing all the way down to Bill's entrance, his tongue flicking out again. Bill reached back finding his twin's hand spreading him open, and their hands entwined and fingers interlaced. Tom's tongue darted out prodding his entrance once again, and Bill dropped his head, eyes squeezed shut. The sensation was overwhelming and his mind clouded in blissful fuzz. He tried to push all thoughts of negativity and embarrassment to the back of his mind and focus only on the feelings Tom was bringing out all over his body.   
Bill gasped when he felt Tom's tongue reach deep inside him, finally pushing past the tight rings of tense muscle. He moaned Tom's name when he felt his tongue against his inner walls, and his head fell against his arms in front of him. He felt Tom searching and reaching for something, he wasn't sure what that was, at least not until he felt it. Spreading sparkling fireworks all over his body, forcing his eyes to see stars. His body convulsed with pleasure and he all but screamed Tom's name. Tom smiled, as he did it again, and for a second time that night Bill came all over the sheets, and he collapsed against them breathing heavy. Tom pulled his mouth away, eyes wide and full of arousal as he watched his spent twin, his body vibrating in an endorphin high. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Bill moaned out a no, and let his eyes slip shut.   
Tom nudged him gently, "Don't go to sleep just yet, I'm not done with you." Tom said, getting up off the bed, and Bill instantly opened his eyes, wanting to feel his twin against him again.   
"Where you going?" Bill mumbled, unable to do much more.  
"I've got to go get a few things from my room. I'll be right back. You just calm down from that, and then the real fun will begin."  
With Tom's words lingering in Bill's head, he shivered, and goosebumps erupted all over his body.   
XXX  
Tom was only gone seconds, but to Bill it felt like hours, so when he came back in the room, Bill had run up to him, wrapping his arms around Tom's neck and pulled him in for a scorching kiss. Tom wrapped one arm around Bill's waist, easily picking his twin up and walking to the bed where he toppled onto the bed, and on top of his twin. Bill moaned, and wrapped his legs around Tom's waist. When they pulled apart Bill wore a big smile, his eyes sparkling, in love, and Tom smiled down at him.  
"What did you get?"   
"These." Tom said, holding up a small blue square that Bill instantly realized was a condom, and a bottle of lube. Bill's face went from loving and happy to red and embarrassed again, and this time Tom laughed out right, placing kisses all over his twins face. "Your so cute when you blush like that." Bill couldn't help the smile creeping back on his face, even though he was hiding once again, this time in the crook of Tom's neck.  
"Shut up Tomi." Bill said, his voice playful and innocent, all Tom could do was laugh again. Tom switched his position, smacked Bill's ass, which made the younger boy squeal, and roll onto his back. "Wrong way baby brother." Tom said, smirking down at his twin. "But I wanna watch you." Bills cheeks heated up once again at the sudden confession. "You will, but first I need to make sure your stretched. Bill gulped down the lump in his throat and let out what sounded like an "oh". Tom didn't question or say anything else to Bill, but he let him slowly roll back over and pull his knee's up under him again.   
Tom kissed Bill tailbone, teeth and tongue dragging down, making Bill hiss. He was so wrapped up in that erotic sensation that he didn't hear the pop of the lube being opened, or Tom squiring the cool sticky liquid onto his fingers. Then the sudden chill of those cold sticky fingers rubbing against him, before pushing one digit inside.   
Tom's finger moved gently inside and out of his twin's body. Bill was still relaxed from the earlier events, and so Tom slipped a second finger inside. He paused feeling Bill tense a little, but then relax slightly under the pressure. "Talk to me, how do you feel?"  
Bill opened his mouth to speak, but groaned out a response instead. Tom chuckled, and bent down kissing Bill's back again. His fingers moved gingerly in and out over and over until he felt the tension leave Bill's body, and was able to, somewhat easily, slip another finger inside. This time Bill tensed and hissed at the feeling of being stretched. "It hurts." Bill hissed out. "Want me to stop?"   
"N no. No, keep going." Tom added a little more lube before pushing his fingers back inside. This time, Tom was reaching and angling his fingers, flicking over that wonderful bundle of nerves deep inside of Bill. "Ahh, Tom, what is that? Feels so good." Bill moaned out for the first time, being overly vocal. Usually that would be a big turn off for Tom, but he found whenever his twin did it, it was a turn on, in fact, no matter what Bill seemed to do it turned Tom on.   
Tom twisted his hand this way and that, trying to stretch his twin the best he could without hurting him too much. The movements made Bill moan out, "Tomi, please, need to feel you, want you."Tom removed his hand, and stroked over Bills backside. "Alright, on your back."  
Bill giggled and flopped over, spreading his legs to make room for Tom. Tom was smiling down at his twin. As he ripped open the condom packet, Tom noticed a frown on Bill's lips. "What's wrong, baby?" Tom asked leaning down and pressing their foreheads together. "I just thought... that.. maybe we wouldn't use a condom." Pulling away from Bill, Tom had a distasteful look on his face, obviously not agreeing to the no condom thing. "I think, for now, its the best thing to do."  
Bill shook his head, "If were going to do this, I don't want anything between us. I wanna feel you, Tomi." Tom didn't even notice, but as Bill was talking, he was also reaching up, and removing the torn packet from Tom's hands, and tossing it somewhere on the floor.  
"You sure?"  
"I'm sure."  
Tom leaned down, pressing his lips to his twin. His tongue licking swiftly across his lower lip, and Bill opened his mouth for him. He moaned, tasting himself on Tom's tongue. His arms tightened when he felt Tom's blunt tip poking at his hip, something was fluttering in the pit of his stomach. Tom broke the kiss, and pulled Bill's legs up over his shoulders. Tom gave Bill one last look of concern, and offered him one last way out, "You sure you want this?" Bill gasped, feeling Tom rub himself along side his entrance, and he wondered how wonderful Tom would feel inside him. The thought made his upper body shake in a wonderful shiver. "Yes, please Tom. I want it." Bill said, wiggling his hips, but not really doing much of anything except shifting his weight on Tom's thighs. Tom held him in place, forcing him to stop his wiggling. Bill knew in that moment that this was it, that in just a few seconds Tom would be inside him, claiming him, taking his virginity, again Bill shivered.   
Bill closed his eyes, and breathed through his nose, he wanted to feel this moment, he wanted it imprinted into his memory. However, Tom had other idea's, "Open your eyes, look at me." Tom's voice was demanding, and Bill found himself snapping his eyes open. He watched as Tom took hold of himself, and guided himself to Bill's entrance, and slowly started to push his way inside of Bill. "Relax." Tom said, stroking his hand gently over his hip. Bill took a deep breath and released it, forcing his tense body to relax. Bill let out a breath he had been holding in when Tom finally entered him. "Tom." Bill hissed out, his nails digging into Tom's arms. Tom instantly stopped moving, "You okay, babe?"   
"It hurts, Tom." Bill's eyes started to water, Tom bent down kissing them away. "I know it hurts, it's going to hurt no matter what, but it doesn't last long. The pain will fade, and it will feel good. If you want we can stop right now. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."  
"No, no, don't stop. I trust you. Just go slow."  
"I will. Just tell me when your ready." Tom said, stroking some loose fluffy blond hair out of the way. Bill's breathing was heavy, but was slowly starting to go back to a normal rate. Tom's head was buried in the crook of Bill's neck biting and kissing that tender spot right above his pulse.   
"Okay, Tom, move."   
Tom licked up Bill's neck and chin, capturing his lips at the same time he pushed his hips forward. Now Tom was seated completely inside his twin, and waited again for Bill to give him the OK.   
Bill's grip tightened once again on Tom's arms, but he was also moaning into the kiss. He felt so full and stretched. There was a slight burning feeling down there, but he tried to ignore it, and just focus solely on Tom. With one last lick to Bill's mouth, Tom pulled away, taking in a deep breath before he spoke, "I need to move." Tom's voice was soft, but Bill could already see the sweat beading on Tom's forehead. He reached up and wiped his face off with a tender hand, and nodded. Bill bit his lip, feeling Tom slide out of him, only to release his way back. Tom was nudging right against that bundle of nerves that made Bill moan out and squeeze his eyes shut. Again, Tom pulled out, and pushed back in. Bill was moaning again, his head resting to the side, exposing his milky colored neck. Tom groaned, and bent down, licking the exposed flesh, before clamping his lips down, and sucking and nibbling on the skin. Bill moaned, "Oh Tom." His hands cupping the back of Tom's neck, as if to encourage his twin on.   
Tom knew logically he shouldn't leave any marks on his twins body, he didn't want Bill to be questioned by friends and family, but he couldn't help it. With Bill holding his head in place, and the soft moans escaping Bill's lips, he wanted to mark that beautiful flesh. He wanted to carve his signature into his skin so everyone would know he did it.  
It was when Bill's eyes suddenly snapped open, and nails biting into his shoulder and the back of his neck, and with his name being screamed from Bill's lips that he finally pulled his mouth away from his twin, and looked down at his face. Bill's back was arching off the bed, pressing himself into his twin above him. His was was thrown back, and his face was covered in pleasure. "Ah Tom, what was that? It felt so good."  
"That was your prostate, feels good?"  
"So good!" Bill moaned, "Do it again."   
Tom shifted his weight, and gripped his twin's hips as he snapped his hips forward. Tom watched as Bill's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his eyes fluttered shut. His brows knit together in pleasure and concentration. Tom smiled down at Bill, tongue flicking out to play with his lip ring. Bill was breathing hard the faster Tom thrust into him. His hands clenching the sheets beneath him. Tom was now holding Bill's legs up with his hands. Tom watched in amazement as he slipped his dick back inside his twin, watching it disappear and watching the pleasure across Bill's face. Bill looked absolutely stunning underneath him, and when his eyes snapped open in a lust filled fog, Tom couldn't help but lean down once again to capture his already kiss swollen lips once again.   
It was in that moment that Tom felt Bill's muscles constrict around him, he felt his stomach muscles clench beneath him, and he knew his twin was coming quickly undone. With one more thrust of his hips, Tom was hitting his twins prostate again, and Bill screamed out, spilling his come all over himself and his twin. Tom soon followed seconds later, filling Bill up. Bill shuttered feeling the hot sticky release hit those wonderful bundle of nerves deep inside him, and then it was spilling back out.   
Bill's legs flopped down to the side, completely wasted on his orgasm, and Tom fell beside him. Their breathing hitched, but it didn't take long before Tom was pulling Bill into his embrace. Bill was all to happy to cuddle up to his twin, his happy, but tired face pressed against Tom's chest.  
"You okay now, baby?" Tom asked, stroking his thumb across Bill's cheek. Bill smiled lazily, and nodded, "That was amazing, Tomi. Thank you."   
"You're amazing." Tom returned. Bill smiled giddily, and reached up to kiss his twin on the cheek, "I love you Tomi."  
Tom smiled, "I love you too Billy." They both shared a kiss, Bill cradled in Tom's arms as they both fell asleep against each other.


End file.
